Minor Characters
Minor Characters refer to minor characters. Unnamed Mutated Namek Off Spring These creatures are actually the first Namekians to appear onscreen in the anime, making their first and only appearance in the episode Enter King Piccolo. Unlike King Piccolo's sons in more modern times such as Piano and Drum, these offspring's names are never revealed, and they never speak. Also, they all had a similar winged and scaled appearance with various animal-like features. Sometime after coming into being, King Piccolo spawns several mutated Namekian children. Master Roshi recounts how these unnamed creatures rampaged around the world, until they attacked Master Mutaito and his students. In the aftermath all the creatures are destroyed and Master Roshi and Master Shen, along with a wounded Mutaito are the only survivors. There are some misconceptions that Tambourine and Cymbal are among these creatures, though there are several inconsistencies with this theory. King Chappa King Chappa is a martial artist and a king he was defeated by goku in the tien shen saga and was killed by tambourine however he later won the martial arts tournament but was defeated by goku easily. Man-Wolf Man-Wolf is the first opponent of Jackie Chun (really Master Roshi in disguise) at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. He is a large humanoid wolf that turns into a man at the full moon. He works as a Zoo Keeper and his address is XS 89001 JB.He also has a black belt in kenpo. Bacterian Bacterian is one of the fighters killed by tambourine he has never taken a bath or burshed his teeth he beats his opponients by smelling really bad he was defeated by krillin when krillin hit him with a fart for some unkown reason. Pamput Pamput is a Muay Thai fighter and famous movie star that faces Goku in the first round of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. It starts, with Pamput making a flashy entry. He is a multiple-time world fighting champion, and is well-known. However, when he first punches at Goku, he asks if the punch was too fast for him to follow. Goku says it wasn't much of a punch, so Pamput demonstrates his great speed and power by destroying an arena wall with an elbow strike. But, when he attacks Goku again, the boy's quick three-hit combo to the chest completely knocks him out. The World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer goes ape over the "single-punch" KO, and Goku wins. He is later killed by Tambourine with a single kick to the face and revived by the Dragon Balls. Saiyan Messenger This was one of King Vegeta's messenger soldiers of the Royal Guard and was ultima tely destroyed by King Vegeta when he failed him on the mission to capture planet Tazba. Unnamed Saiyan Elites The unnamed Saiyan Elites were three Saiyans who were members (likely Generals) in the Saiyan Army (they only appeared in the anime when Vegeta recalls his past). Interestingly, all three have the same green scouter, their Saiyan Armor was nearly identitial from each other's execpt for the colors, although their hairstyles are different: The first one had normal black hair, the second one had blonde hair, and the third one had redish-like hair. On an unnamed planet, the three Saiyans and Nappa were laughing in entertainment after Prince Vegeta sadistically blasts one of the inhabitants. Then, the inhabitants tried to fight back but the Saiyans were protected by a shield. The three Saiyans (the first one kneeling looking bored while the second one and the third one were standing as they watched), Nappa, and Prince Vegeta, witnessed when King Vegeta destroy the inhabitants and the planet. Walter Walter was one of the police officers pursuing the Androids after #18 shoplifted an outfit from a clothing store. While on the chase, #18 got out of the van and took out all of the police cars with ease, halting their pursuit. After the police cars had been taken out of commision by #18, Walter and another police man laid beaten and dumbfounded in their car. Wild Tiger Wild Tiger is a muscular brute with a braided ponytail who attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, where he is matched against Pan in the first round after the preliminaries he loses badly. Sky Dragon Sky Dragon is a martial arts teacher and leader of the Phantom-Fang School along with his brother Rising Dragon. World Martial Arts Tournament Competitors Spopovich ' '''Spopovich (alternatively translated various ways, such as Supopo-Bitchi) is a competitor in several World Martial Arts Tournaments.He origannly fought mr satan and lost like a wimp however once badidi took control of him he used how to learn energy blasts and fly he became musclear and way stronger then mr satan'.''' Fighter 40 Fighter 40 was a blue anthropomorphic wolf fighter who lost in the Elimination Round of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. He made it to the final elimination round which would have resulted in being in the tournament but he was set up against Yamcha. When Yamcha used Wolf Fang Fist on him he first thought it was a silly name but then was defeated by it. He is one of the few people to be successfully defeated by the Wolf Fang Fist. Fighter 69 Fighter 69 is a fighter who lost in the Elimination Round of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. He was first seen lifting a huge weight before his fight. When he saw Goku was his fight he and the rest of the audience thought that it was a joke. Goku then pushed him with one finger causing him to lose balance and fall out of the ring surprising him and everyone in the room watching (most of which assumed it was luck). Fighter 83 Fighter 83 is a fighter who lost in the Elimination Round of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. He made it to the final elimination round which would have resulted in being in the tournament but he was set up against Goku. He thought Goku's stance was weird because it left all of his area's open but then was quickly defeated from Goku throwing him out of the ring Fighter 97 Fighter 97 is a giant anthropomorphic bear with a British English accent who wears a karate gi who lost in the Elimination Round of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. He was first seen in the audience laughing along with the other fighters because of Goku's size when he was going to fight Fighter 69 and later seen amazed when Krillin beat the Orin Temple Bully. He made it to the final elimination round which would have resulted in being in the tournament but he was set up against Krillin. Krillin easily beat him by kicking him straight in the face where he fell to the ground and raised a white flag forfeiting the match. His character model appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen as a generic fighter in the 23rd world martial arts tournament preliminaries. The model appears three times losing against Yamcha, Piccolo and Chi-Chi. Bruce Lee Look a like A character that resembles the real life martial artist Bruce Lee can be seen several times in the Elimination Round at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. He is first seen training just before the fights starts. When Goku came into the ring to fight Fighter 69, He can be seen saying "What is this the Diaper Brigade". He is then shown fighting against Krillin in a match where he hits him a few times a uses his famous "Dragon Stomp". When Krillin gets back up the Bruce Lee Impersonator gets scared and hides behind the referee and surrenders. Another character that resembles Bruce Lee is seen in "A Trip to the City" where he challenges people to a street fight and anyone who beats him will get 100,000 zeni. Goku defeats him easily. Category:Characters Category:Characters who cain't fly Category:Characters who can fly Category:Minor Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Idiots Category:Characters with super strength Category:Humans Category:Namekians Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Fathers Category:Animals Category:Mothers Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters with super speed